M136 AT4
The AT4 is a portable one-shot, disposable, Anti-Tank Rocket Launcher built in Sweden by Saab Bofors Dynamics. In the US and NATO inventory, it replaced the M72 LAW. Saab has had considerable sales success with the AT4, making it one of the most common light anti-tank weapons in the world. It is intended to give infantry units a means to destroy or disable armored vehicles and fortifications, although it is not generally sufficient to defeat a modern Main Battle Tank . The launcher and projectile are manufactured prepacked and issued as a single unit of ammunition, rather than as a weapon system, with the launcher discarded after a single use. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's signleplayer, the M136 can be found during Crash and Grab in a small wooden barracks after the player gets through the village at the beginning, and is a common sight when players get to the many other settlements in the area. It is always seen on Haggard's back and he uses it against enemy vehicles and enemies behind light cover. In multiplayer, the M136 is issued to the US Army Demolition kit as their default rocket launcher. It is the equivalent of the RU RPG-7 and the MEC M2CG. Tips *The reload animation for the M136 is more awkward compared to that of the RPG-7 and the M2GC. Be aware of this as the reload animation can lead to the next shot being innaccurate. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the M136 AT4 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is the 3rd rocket launcher issued to the Engineer kit requiring 13,700 points to unlock. The AT4 is not a fire and forget weapon and does not lock onto Tracer Darts. It is a laser guided weapon much like a stationary anti-tank launcher. The projectile follows wherever the player looks, even if the weapon is scoped out. The player must maintain line of sight on the target in order to hit it. It is also necessary to lead fast moving targets, as the red box must catch up with the main crosshair. This can be done by positioning the red box over the intended target. The AT4 does the same amount of damage to enemy armor as the RPG-7, however its guidance system makes it somewhat more efficient at destroying enemy armor. However, the speed of the M2 Carl Gustav along with its increased splash damage outperforms the AT4 when destroying light enemy ground vehicles and personnel when enemy armor is minimally present. The M2 Carl Gustav, with its speed and ability to lock onto Tracer Darts, is also more efficient for destroying low flying helicopters which are often too fast for the slower AT4 rocket. The AT4 has the slowest rocket of all the rocket launchers, only flying at 25 meters per second, instead of the 40 of the RPG-7 and the 75 of the M2 Carl Gustav, though its speed can be increased with the guidance system to up to 50 meters per second. Despite all of this, if a player knows how to use the AT4 well, it can be effective against fast moving vehicles such as the Patrol Boat Light or Quad Bike, whilst potentially freeing the sidearm slot for a pistol, rather than a Tracer Dart Gun. Trivia *The AT4, like the RPG-7, can kill enemy soldiers instantly when used against them, however the AT4 and RPG-7 hardly do any splash damage and are hard to aim at enemy players. *The launcher is not discarded when used by players and is reloaded in a first person view, although it appears to be discarded by the engineer who wields it after firing. This is not the case in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. *When the player swaps their kit with another while having the AT4 they will not have the AT4, however the AT4 is still on the player's back (Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2). If a US engineer actually has an AT4, the launcher on the character model's back will be removed by the character model when the player switches to it. *Aiming straight-on at the flat sides or rear of the tank is the most effective (up to double damage) for this weapon, as with other launchers. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer, US Engineers always have an AT4 on their back, regardless of what launcher they actually have. Russian Engineers always have RPG-7's on their backs. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Haggard no longer carries his signature M136 AT4 like he does in Battlefield: Bad Company. Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Rocket Launchers